Five nights in Tokyo
by Dead stroke360
Summary: A new Freddy Fazabear pizzeria is opening up in Tokyo. The toy animatronics along with the old ones are now all together for a brand new act for the children. But when night shift comes, its no longer fun and games.
1. Chapter 1

The truck pulled up. Today was packing day for Freddy Fazabear pizzeria. The movers rolled the cart in and loaded the animatronics onto the truck. The movers shut the door and began to drive off. There were told to bring all the boxes and animatronics to a shipping store. A donor in Tokyo had paid a lot of money for them. The old place was getting rebuilt in Japan. The place would be on a bigger budget, and there bring back both old and toy animatronics to there new pizzeria. It would be a great place for children alike, and if there earned enough money there budget could expand. The truck pulled up to the shipping store. One mover started to transfer the boxes while the other carefully stuffed the animatronics into a large separate boxes. Once everything was dropped off the truck left.

Tokyo, Japan

The man walked into the new pizzeria. He looked around and smiled. The place looked great and in shape. The toy animatronics stood on stage looking out to the place. "Ah John welcome" a Japanese man walked out of the back stage area. "Liking the new place?" he remarked. "Yes I love it! I know this place would be back in shape with the right help" he gazed around again. "Just as soon as our mechanics finish up with the old ones back there we can get this show on the road"

Suddenly a thought came to his mind. "Have we hired a night guard yet?" The Japanese man nodded. "My cousin needs the money, he has already agreed to take the shift" John nodded.

John walked into a room and got out a tape recorder. He would need to record a message for the night guard so he would know what's going on. "Hey there, if you get this message then congrats you got the job. Now I know it may seem kinda scary since its after hours and all but don't worry everything should go smoothly. Since this is the first time for night shift I don't know how the animatronics behave themselves after hours. But im sure we will gather facts from your feedback. Well have a safe night and welcome to the family" John pressed the end button and walked out of the room.


	2. Night 1

3 months after the grand opening

Jane sat down in the office chair and stared at her desk. The phone started to ring. A voice mail went off.

"Hello there! If you're hearing this then you got the job! Now I know it may seem scary and all since it's after hours but its perfectly safe. Now im sure you know your job already? You know watching those monitors? Anyway I should lighten you up about this place. The toy animatronics are they main attraction kids like to see. But when they get over heated we bring out the old crew from the other pizzeria to take their place. So either way the kids get entertained." Jane fiddled with a rubber band as the voice mail continued.

"Now when it comes to night they animatronics tend to roam. We haven't figured out how exactly that works, but for now you just make sure they stay in there places." Jane rested her chin on her hands. This voice mail would be over by the time the clock hits 6:00

"Now both animatronics band have jealusy against each other. The kids like them both but they just haven't processed that yet. They like to play a game at night to prove which one of the bands is better. Well that game happens to be who can get the night guard first." Jane nearly fell out of her chair. "Get the what now?!" she shouted.

"If the animatronics are at your doors then us the doors we have provided you with. Also you have limited energy source. If the energy runs out then all access to electricity is gone. Well I better stop talking, they could have already moved. Well I will explain more tomorrow so see yeah soon."

The call ended. Jane was already regretting taking this job. She picked up the tablet on the desk and started to monitor the place. The rooms were labeled which made things kinda easier for her. She checked the stage area and the toy animatronics stood there on the stage. She checked back stage and the old fazabear gang stood there in the back. Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy were all there and hadn't moved. Jane mointered the party room and gaming room. Nothing in sight. She took her gaze off the monitors. It was 4:00. This job was easier then Jane had expected. She looked over at the right door and flickered on the light. Toy Freddy stood there in the hallway.

Jane shirked and slammed the door shut. She flickered on the other lights but nothing was there. Her energy battery was on 74%. The clock turned to 5:00 and Toy Freddy had left. She opened the door and looked back on the monitors she checked the left hallway and Bonnies form stood there. She flickered the left doorway lights but Bonnie hadn't come yet. She couldn't risk it, she pressed down on the button and the door slid down.

The clock beeped. It was 6:00 A.M her first shift was over. "Hopefully the next shift wont be a pain in the butt," Jane thought out loud. She hadn't realized that all the animatronics returned to there proper places.


	3. Night 2

NIGHT 2

Jane sat in the office chair waiting for the phone call like usual. The phone began to ring. Once it finished ringing the voicemail began.

"Hello? Hey you made it to Night two that's great! I knew you could handle it. Anyway I have some important information to share to you about your safety. I know you have doors and all, but if the animatronics do get in your office then you're going to need some defense. We have provided you with a flashlight and flare gun. The flashlight is used to get rid of the old animatronics. If they happen to get in just flash the light a couple times and that should drive them away. The flare gun is used for the newer toy models. The flare gun is armed with sparks. Although it doesn't harm them it will shut them down. Once they're shut down they will reboot themselves and leave your office. But that doesn't mean they wont come back again. Remember to us your energy wisely because the flashlight also runs on the limited energy you have. Well that's it for now good luck and good night."

Jane opened the drawer and found the flashlight and flare gun. She placed them on her desk and picked up her tablet. She checked the show stage and none of the new models had moved. She checked the backstage area and saw that Chica and Foxy were missing. Jane checked the left hall way and saw Foxy sprinting down the hall. She quickly slammed the door shut. She heard Foxy banging then the noise died down and he had vanished. Jane flickered on the right lights and saw no one standing in the light. She went back to her tablet and noticed that Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were gone. She checked the game room and saw Toy Chica standing there with her cupcake in her hand grinning at the camera. A shiver ran down Jane's spine as she flipped through the cameras some more.

Jane checked the party room camera and saw Chica with her jaw hanging open. Jane checked the hallways and saw nothing. She took her gaze off the camera and she came face to face with Bonnie. Jane grabbed the flashlight and rapidly flashed its rays at Bonnie. After a few flashes she checked the monitors again. She checked to see if Bonnie left and sure enough he did.

Jane looked at the monitor and flipped through the cameras. Toy Freddy started was off the stage and few inches from the game room. She searched the cameras for Toy Chica but she couldn't find her. Instincts came over her and Jane grasped the flare gun.

She dropped the tablet onto the desk and fired the flare gun. A blue-yellow spark shot out and blasted Toy Chica in the chest. Jane could see the electricity waves run all over the animatronics body. Her head dropped forward and she shut down. "Rebooting" Toy Chica rasped. Slowly she left the office as if she was brainwashed.

The clock read 3:00 and her power percentage was 70%. So far so good. She flickered the left lights and saw Chica at her door. Jane closed the door and flickered the right lights revealing Toy Bonnie. She closed the other door and went back to the monitors. Freddy hadn't moved. To Jane he was the least active out of them all.

Jane opened both doors once they had left. 4:00 was the exact time. Mangle was crawling on the ceilings and entered the office undetected. Once Jane recognized the sounds Mangle makes, she fired a spark at her. Mangle shut down, rebooted, and crawled out of the office. No one was at her doors and no one had moved on her cameras. Jane took a drink of her water when she noticed Chica entering the office. A few flashes of the flashlight had driven her away. The clock beeped. It was 6:00. Her shift was over. Although she had more to worry about, Jane didn't mind finishing off her shifts.


End file.
